My Food in the Morning
by Hee24
Summary: Baekhyun adalah sarapan pagi bagi Chanyeol. #gak pandai bikin summary BaekYeol FF.


Cast : BaekYeol, and other.

Genre : Romance

Rated : M pemirsaah XD

Warning : Boys Love (yang gak suka harap menjauh), typo berserakan dimana-mana, dan mungkin cerita rada gak nyambung sama judul. =="

Disclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan, kecuali FFnya punya author. :3

"Eunghh…"

Seorang _Namja_ menggeliat bangun. Mengumpulkan kesadaran sebentar, lalu memandang ke sebelahnya. Tampak seorang _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi mengalahkan tiang listrik sedang tertidur pulas, tidak terganggu sedikitpun walaupun matahari sudah tinggi dan cahayanya masuk melalui sela-sela gorden. Sang _Namja_ mungil hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan si _Namja_ tinggi.

"Yeolli… _Ireona_…"

_Namja_ tinggi yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu menggeliat sedikit sebelum menarik selimut sampai kepalanya.

"Yaaaa ! _Ireona_ !"

"5 menit lagi Baekki~"

Baekhyun yang sudah habis kesabaran mengumpulkan nafasnya dan….

"_IREONAA_ !"

… berteriak dengan suara 5 oktafnya yang bisa menyebabkan kaca hancur lebur menjadi debu. Malangnya nasib Chanyeol, Baekhyun berteriak pas di telinganya. Sepertinya dia harus menemui Dokter THT setelah ini.

'Brukk.'

Chanyeol jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Auch…. _Appo_…" Chanyeol mengaduh sambil memegang pantatnya yang mendarat duluan di lantai.

"Rasakan. Siapa suruh kau tidak mau bangun." Dengan nistanya Baekhyun mengejek Chanyeol.

"Kau kejam sekali Baekki~"

Masih dengan setia memegang pantatnya yang nyeri, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna telah membuat pantatku sakit." Chanyeol menyalahkan Baekhyun atas rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Mwo ? Itukan salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mau bangun." Baekhyun tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Aku tidak mau tau ! Kau harus bertanggung jawab !" Balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Huuh~ Baiklah, baiklah. Aku harus apa untuk bertanggung jawab ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Gantian aku yang membuat pantatmu sakit." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan seringaian mesumnya.

"Maksudmu kau ingin menjatuhkanku dari tempat tidur ?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menjatuhkanmu dari tempat tidur Baekki _Chagi_ ?" bisik Chanyeol seduktif.

"Lalu ?"

"Aku ingin 'ini'." Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan menggigitnya kecil. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak meremas junior Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Nghhh…. Ahh… Yeolli…."

"Teruslah mendesah _Chagi_." Chanyeol semakin memperkuat remasannya pada junior Baekhyun.

"Aaah…. Yeolli… Bukaa…" Baekhyun semakin terlena dengan permainan Chanyeol.

"Tidak secepat itu _Chagi_." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan remasannya pada junior Baekhyun.

"Yeolli~"

"_Wae_ Baekki ?"

"Lanjutkan~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memohon.

"Kkk, baiklah. As your wish baby~"

Chanyeol membuka baju dan celana berserta underwear Baekhyun dengan cepat. Lalu menjilat leher Baekhyun sebelum menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di leher Baekhyun. Melakukannya berulang kali sampai tidak ada lagi tempat kosong. Seluruh leher Baekhyun penuh dengan bercak kemerahan sekarang.

Puas dengan leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol pindah ke nipple Baekhyun. Kembali melakukan hal yang sama, jilat-gigit-hisap.

"Yeolli… Aaaahh…"

Baekhyun menekan dan meremas rambut Chanyeol agar hisapan Chanyeol pada nipplenya semakin kencang dan dalam.

Setelah sukses membuat nipple Baekhyun mengeras dan memerah, Chanyeol turun kebawah. Tampak junior Baekhyun sudah sangat tegang dengan cairan pre-cum mengalir deras. Chanyeol memegang junior Baekhyun dan mengocoknya pelan sebelum akhirnya mengulum junior Baekhyun.

"Yeolliii… Fasterhh…"

Chanyeol mempercepat kulumannya pada junior Baekhyun. Sesekali tangannya mencubit nakal nipple Baekhyun, membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Aahh…. A-aku….. AAHHHH…."

Dan dengan satu hisapan kuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan orgasme pertamanya di mulut Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menelannya.

"Selalu manis dan nikmat."

"Yeolli~" Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol membuka baju dan celananya dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"It's time to play, baby~"

Chanyeol membuka kaki Baekhyun dan memposisikan juniornya-yang kelebihan size-di depan hole Baekhyun. Dan dalam sekali hentakan junior itu tertanam di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"AKKHH…. Hiks… Appoo…." Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bahu Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh…. Mianhe baby…." Chanyeol menjilat airmata Baekhyun yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Eunghh… Bergeraklah…"

Chanyeol yang memang sudah terbakar nafsu daritadi segera menggerakkan juniornya dengan cepat di hole Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak.

"Aaaaahhh… Yeoollhh…. Mo-ree….."

Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat. Menunduk sedikit dan meraup bibir merah Baekhyun. Menghisapnya sampai bibir Baekhyun tampak membengkak.

"A-akuu… Aaaahh…. Ham-pirhh Sampaaii… Aaaahh…."

"Bersama baby… Uhhh…"

"YEOLLII AAHH.."

"BAEKKII.."

Chanyeol ambruk diatas Baekhyun setelah tuntas mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Saranghae Baekki." Bisik Chanyeol dan menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

"Nghhh…. Nado Saranghae Yeolli. Sekarang keluarkan juniormu, dan kita sarapan. Sepertinya member yang lain sudah menunggu dibawah."

"Kita tidak perlu sarapan. Karna aku sudah kenyang. Kau adalah makanan pagiku Baekki~" jawab Chanyeol sambil kembali menggerakkan juniornya di hole Baekhyun.

"AAHH… Yeollhh… Aaahhhh…"

**Other side…**

"Hauuh~ Mereka mulai lagi." D.O menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Kyungie, bagaimana kalau kita menyusul mereka ?" Tiba-tiba saja Kai datang dan memeluk D.O dari belakang.

"Yak ! Enak saja. Aku tidak mau." D.O mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kyungie~" Dengan cepat Kai menggendong D.O ala Bridal Style.

"_Andwaaeee_~"

**Other side again…**

Tampak Leader dan Maknae dari EXO K menghela nafas pasrah, dan berucap secara bersamaan.

"Nasib…. Nasib…."

**END**

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak jelas, abal-abal, dan aneh. Maklum, masih author baru. u,u

Akhir kata, Review pleasee~~ '/\'


End file.
